Doll
by Katzugary Kanamy
Summary: Soul es un chico de 20 años el cual carga con una aficion secreta...AMA COLECCIONAR MUÑECAS... que sucedera cuando soul consiga una nueva adquicision, la cual cambiara su vida...UA..SoulXMaka
1. Chapter 1

Bueno he aquí el nuevo fic!

Doll, espero les guste!

**********************************************************************

Doll

***************

Prologo:

SOUL POV.

Mi corazón late deprisa mientras mis temblorosas manos se acercan al gran paquete frente a mí, aun a mis 20 años de edad soy un gran fanático de las muñecas, y esta no es la excepción…. Esta es una muñeca de la marca **"Shinigami Doll"**, según leí en el portal de Internet, estas muñecas son diseñadas específicamente para su dueño…y hoy al fin me ha llegado mi muñeca…La he esperado con ansias desde hacia dos meses.

**********************************************************************  
Doll

*******************

Bueno espero les guste el prologo!!!

Hehehe a mi si me ha gustado……

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya capitulo dos!

Viva!!!!!

A leer….

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 1**_

Soul POV

En la tapa se lee una inscripción bastante extraña, y me propongo a leerla, en ella dice algo como esto:** "Te amare, y te seguiré como una torpe amante, deseosa de tu amor, hasta que mi corazón y el tuyo latan al unísono antes de que el sol y la luna se unan… "**. No entendía lo que significaba, en realidad se me dificultaba la traducción de alemán a japonés.

Abro delicadamente el paquete dejando ver el contenido, en el estaba una hermosa muñeca, parecía casi real, su pálida piel contrastaba con el suave vestido de seda negro que llevaba puesto, sus cabellos rubios caían por sus hombros, me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura he incorporándola, sus ojos permanecían cerrados me sonroje un poco por lo bella y real que era la muñeca, mire su cuello y de el colgaba una bella medalla en la cual decía, "Mi nombre es Maka… y soy una Shinigami doll"

Observe en silencio la muñeca durante unos momentos….después de eso la coloque en la cama, ya que era una muñeca muy bella y bastante grande, era tamaño real, después de dejarla en la cama me dirigí al sofá a ver la televisión, y poco a poco cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la gracia del dios Morfeo….

Comencé a abrir mis ojos perezosamente. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana del pequeño apartamento, el ruido de las aves era bastante molesto, y yo seguía muy cansado…

He hablado mucho, y no me he presentado mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans… tengo 20 años, y vivo solo en Japón desde los 18 años de edad, amo coleccionar muñecas, además soy estudiante universitario y debo mantenerme ocupado en algo sano o ¿no?

Coloque mi mano en el respaldo del sillón y trate de incorporarme…. Pero…. Algo me impedía hacerlo…. Baje mi mirada y observe atónito lo que me impedía levantarme….era nada mas y nada menos que la muñeca, ¿pero como rayos llego hasta aquí?, ¿acaso en la noche la había tomado para dormir con ella…? eso ultimo hubiera sido enfermizo, o tal vez la realidad, pero en ese momento pude observar como esta se movía….

Pegue un grito mientras observaba como efectivamente la muñeca se movía….y poco a poco levantaba su rostro para observar el mió…..

Buenos… días amo….-dijo la muñeca mientras me miraba sonriente y me abrazaba con fuerza…

Que demonios…. AMO!, me había llamado amo!, no entendía lo que sucedía….

Buenos…di…días….-respondí mientras me sonrojaba un poco al observar sus grandes y bellos ojos color jade observarme de una manera…como decirlo…. "sexy"-Po...podrías…. ¿podrías bajarte de encima mió?

¡Claro amo!-respondió esta mientras se quitaba de encima de mi…. Para sentarse y verme directamente a los ojos….- Mucho gusto…. Yo soy Maka Albarn, soy una shinigami doll, y solo te pertenezco a ti amo…. Y de ahora en adelante, solo te obedezco a ti…solo te amo a ti….

Me quede boquiabierto, ante lo que me decía la muñeca….pendón Maka, así se llama…. Me sentía totalmente perdido…. ¿¡Como era posible que ella estuviera viva!?

Suspire mientras miraba la muñeca y despuse hable…

Entonces tu estas viva verdad….-dije mientras trataba de no sonrojarme-

Así es amo….-contesto la muñeca-

No me digas amo…me llamo soul…

En ese caso te llamare así…soul-kun…. Y tú llámame maka-chan…

En un momento pude sentir como ella me jalaba y me acercaba a su rostro….todo fue rápido, ella me besaba delicadamente… y yo le correspondía como idiota…. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía…?

Había cosas que no entiendo, como la química y las matemáticas…. Y este suceso era una de esas cosas que por mas que piensas no terminas de entender…

Y la verdad esto solo era el comienzo de un largo… muy largo viaje…

_**Continuara……**_

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Comienzos**_

***************

Dios me he quemado el seso con este capitulo…

Tanto que huele a humo! xD

Nahh no es cierto!.... valio la pena el esfuerzo

Hehehe ya que mi si me ha gustado……

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ¡hola!....

Espero que le gustara mucho el fic!

Me esmere demasiado….

**Nota:**

Este fic esta basado en la historia homónima "Doll"

Escrita 100% por mí…con personajes de mi autoría,

Pero la he adaptado a los personajes de la serie Soul Eater…

No les entretengo mas y a ¡leer!

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 2**_

SOUL POV.

Los labios de maka se movían delicadamente contra los míos, yo aun continuaba correspondiendo su beso mientras cerraba mis ojos y profundizaba mas el beso, ¿Qué demonios me sucedía porque…? ¿Por qué demonios No puedo separarme de ella?, ¿Por qué aunque mi mente diga "Aléjate" mis labios y mi cuerpo no me responden…? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan aprisa…?

La falta de aire estaba próxima. Me separe delicadamente de maka, aunque mi corazón se encogiera por estar lejos de ella, La separe de mi y pude notar como sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados y sus mejillas permanecían rojas, la mire en silencio durante unos minutos mientras trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, y después….

Soul-Kun….-dijo maka mientras abría sus ojos lentamente- ¿sucede algo malo…?

La mire un tanto extrañado y suspire…

Claro que sucede algo…. ¿Por qué me besas así como así!?-dije intentando parecer molesto…

Lo…lo siento… -murmuro por debajo maka mientras se sonrojaba y volvía a subir su mirada para observarme dulcemente- Pero… ya te lo he dicho…. Soy tuya, y solo puede amarte a ti….

La mire aun mas extrañado y sonrojado, pude sentir como maka volvía a tomar mi chaqueta para volver a besarme, pero esta vez reaccione a tiempo y la detuve, tomando sus manos entre las mías y girándola de tal manera que yo me encontraba abrazándola por la espalda…

Maka…. Una cosa-dije mientras suspiraba- nunca vuelvas a besarme de esa manera… ¿Entiendes?

Esta bien, soul-kun….-dijo maka mientras sentía como se recargaba sobre mi pecho…-si tu quieres que maka no te bese no lo hará…

Gracias –dije mientras sonreía- y por cierto… ¿Podrías explicarme como es que tu estas viva?

Todo es gracias a ti soul-kun –dijo maka mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y me sonreía- A ti y al conjuro de la caja….

Explica!-dije impaciente….

Esta bien, todas las muñecas **Shinigami doll** somos creadas exclusivamente para nuestros dueños, y con cada muñeca viene un conjuro….-dijo mientras sonreía- y tu lo leíste… ese conjuro es el que me dio vida, y tiene un lapso de tiempo….

¿Lapso de tiempo? eso quiere decir que, en algún momento dejaras de moverte….-susurre casi con dolor- y a conjuro te refieres ala inscripción de la tapa…

Así es, pero creo que eso pasara dentro de mucho tiempo….Bueno eso creo….eso espero….-dijo maka mientras me sonreía feliz, correspondí la sonrisa de maka.

Era imposible no sonreírle a ella, ya que era muy hermosa, bella y…. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando!? Ella solo es mi muñeca…no puedo sentir nada por ella ¿O si?.. Dios que estoy pensando…

Giro para observar el reloj… ¡Dios!, son las 9:45 yo entro a las 11: 00 a la universidad, me paro inmediatamente del sillón y entro corriendo al baño a tomar una ducha, salgo como rayo de esta e inmediatamente me cambio en la sala…..

Hehehe-escucho una pequeña risa detrás de mi un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda -Soul-kun, hehehe tal parece que no quieres que te bese pero me dejas verte totalmente desnudo.

Gire sobre mi mismo para observar a maka sonriendo maléficamente, mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrirme mientras me colocaba rápidamente mi ropa…

Ma…maka!!- dije mientras terminaba de vestirme….- ¿porque sigues ahí?…

¿A donde querías que fuera genio?… A ¿Tinbuctu!?

No… solo…que ah!! Olvídalo-tome mi mochila y me coloque mis zapatos – me voy ¡nos vemos!

¡Espera!-grito maka mientras me detenía, por la manga de mi chaqueta.- ¿A dónde crees que vas….?

A la universidad, tengo clase a las 11:00….-dije mientras miraba confundido a maka- ¡vamos suéltame Tengo que ir!-coloque una mano en la perilla de la puerta y……

¡Makaaaa-chop!!- sentí como un pesado libro caía sobre mi cabeza…gire para ver, y ahí estaba maka sosteniendo un pesado libro entre manos…- solo son pretextos para largarte y andar de mujeriego….

¡No! –Dije molesto mientras abría la puerta del apartamento – ¡no!, solo iré a clases y regreso inmediatamente…. No andaré de mujeriego lo juro….

En verdad, lo dices enserio

Claro, maka… regreso en la tarde….-dije mientras pasaba mi mano por el cabello acariciándola.

Puedo ir contigo…-pregunto maka mientras me tomaba de la mano….y me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

No… -susurre mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba- lo siento, pero no puedes…debo ir solo….

Sentí como maka me abrazaba y mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas, en verdad no quería que me fuera….

Oh! Soul-san -dijo una voz bastante familiar detrás mió y cuando gire mi rostro para ver a la persona detrás mió me di cuenta de que era mi casera la señorita Marie y su pequeña hija Ángela….

Hola…Marie-san….-dije mientras la saludaba….

Vaya soul, tal parece que tienes visitas…-dijo Marie mientras señalaba a maka….-¿Quién es esta dulce señorita…?

A pues…ella, es…- ¿Qué le diría? "Ella es mi muñeca que llego ayer y hoy ya es una persona real!"….Vamos soul piensa rápido y finalmente de mi boca salieron una parvada de idioteces…-Ella es Maka… mi ¡prometida! –sonreí entupidamente mientras me maldecía mil veces interiormente…

Vaya! Quien lo viera, mucho gusto maka-san…-dijo Marie mientras continuaba su camino por las escaleras….

Maka me miraba aun con los ojos llorosos, suspire mientras la miraba…

Esta bien solo por hoy me quedare en casa….Pero mañana, iré ala escuela, me oíste… y no tienes que negarte, te quedaras en casa….

Esta bien-dijo maka mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho, la abrasé y entre con ella dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás mió…

Ese día lo pase en casa con maka platicando cosas triviales y sin sentido, mientras ella me escuchaba bastante atenta lo que decía, ese día volví a besar a maka por segunda ocasión, ese día sentí algo que hacia tiempo no sentía…ese día me enamore…. Me enamore de mi muñeca, me enamore de Maka……

_**Continuara……**_

_************************************************************************ **_

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Hechizo de Amor**_

_*******************_

Bueno capitulo dos espero les gustara!!!

Hehehe esto va para largo!!!

Este fic lo escribi en clase de probabilidad y estaditica….

__ que por sierto me mate haciendo tarea para que el profe no fuera

Pero bueno……

Que tal… bueno pasable,….. les gusto si, no ??

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno pues he aquí otro capitulo más

Este capitulo nació el día de hoy mientras

Bebía agua en el camión rumbo a mi casa ^w^

Y recordé que debía comprar una camisa nueva!

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Nota:**

Este fic esta basado en la historia homónima "Doll"

Escrita 100% por mí…con personajes de mi autoría,

Pero la he adaptado a los personajes de la serie Soul Eater…

No les entretengo mas y a ¡leer!

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 3**_

SOUL POV

En mi mano sostenía el cubierto mientras llevaba a mí boca un pedazo de mi desayuno (eran Hot cakes), mientras hacia eso, miraba a maka de de reojo, y observaba divertido como comía su desayuno, la miel se le quedaba pegada por todo su rostro mientras se peleaba con su cubierto por tirar su comida….

La observe en silencio mientras miraba como se llenaba completamente de miel, se miraba tan linda cundo enfurecía, me incline sobre la mesa mientras sonreía y limpiaba las mejillas de maka….

Soul...kun…-murmuro maka mientras se sonrojaba

Dime…-respondí mientras acariciaba sus mejillas…

Na...Nada…importante…-murmuro mientras bajaba su rostro….-solo... Que me siento incomoda….

¿Incomoda? –Pregunte mientras trataba de dar crédito a esas palabras…-¿Por qué te sientes incomoda…? ¿Acaso hice algo malo…?

No… no es eso… solo que…. Llevo casi dos semanas con la misma ropa… y solo quería saber ¿si puedo tener ropa nueva…?

Era cierto, maka llevaba viviendo con migo dos semanas completas, al principio era bastante difícil, pero después me acostumbre a sus continuos berrinches cada vez que Salía a la universidad, y sus continuos celos y reproches por estudiar hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

Pero claro, también había puntos buenos, tales como, los agradables ratos frente al televisor mientras ella se recostaba sobre mi, las veces que platicábamos de lo que nos gustaba, era bastante feliz al lado de maka….

Pero regresando al tema, era verdad maka necesitaba ropa nueva, solo usa el vestido negro con el que llego, y durante la noche usa mis camisas para dormir, suspire mientras regresaba a mi sitio en la mesa…

Tienes razón…. Debemos ir de compras, además me hacen falta algunas cosas… como camisas nuevas….ya que dudo vayas a querer dejar de usar mis camisas para dormir, ¿verdad?-dije mientras sonreía maléficamente……

Idiota-susurro maka mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con su "Librito"

Bueno que esperas, alístate porque saldremos….-dije mientras me dirigía al lavabo a dejar los platos del desayuno, comencé a lavar mis platos y poco después maka dejo los suyos en el lavabo, me miro un minuto y después deposito un beso en mi mejilla cerca de mi boca….

Gracias-susurro mientras corría a la habitación para alistarse, me sonroje mientras miraba la manera en la que caminaba hacia la habitación, se miraba tan inocente y tierna a la vez.

Termine de lavar los platos y me recosté en el sofá, a esperar que maka estuviera lista, no tardo mucho cuando ella se encontraba detrás de mi abrasándome por la nuca, y ocasionando que sus pechos se chocaran con mi nuca, me estremecí, pero rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y la tome de la mano….

Va…vamos… hay que apurarnos, o si no… cerraran las tiendas….-dije mientras la jalaba hacia la puerta…

Esta bien – respondió sonriente…

Salimos del edificio apartamental, y caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al sitio donde dejaba mi motocicleta, maka miraba la motocicleta como si esta fuera un animal raro, sonreí mientras le extendía la mano…

Vamos sube…-dije sonriente

A esta cosa… ¿quieres que me suba en esta cosa ¡ rara !?-dijo maka muy nerviosa….

Si-dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la sentaba en la motocicleta- así es iras en esta cosa rara…-me subí a la motocicleta y la encendí- sujétate bien….

¿De donde?

De mi, pues de quien mas….-tome las manos de maka y las coloque alrededor de mi cintura para que se sostuviera bien y después arranque…..

Ahhh!!!-grito maka mientras se aferraba mas a mi cuerpo, sonreí victoriosamente, sabia muy bien lo que pasaría si subía a maka en la motocicleta, y lo había logrado….

Poco a poco maka se aferraba más y más a mi cuerpo, pero ya no asustada, mas bien diría yo "relajada", sonreí para mis adentros, en ese momento mi sonrisa mental se desvaneció, ya se podía visualizar el centro comercial…

Llegamos al centro comercial y maka sonreía felizmente, estaba muy emocionada, deje la motocicleta en un lugar asegurándome de que no fuera robada…. Tome a maka de la mano y nos encaminamos dentro del centro comercial.

Tan pronto entramos maka se recargo en mi y me abrazo fuertemente, eso me ponía muy nervioso, caminamos dentro del centro comercial mientras observábamos la ropa y entrábamos dentro de las tiendas para comprar, maka entraba en el vestidor y se cambiaba para después mostrarme como se miraba, y asi transcurrieron las horas, hasta que….

Soul-kun –dijo maka mientras jalaba mi chaqueta…

Dime…maka…-susurre mientras giraba hacia ella para verla-¿que sucede?

Es que…-pero un leve sonido proveniente del vientre de maka me lo dijo todo

Muahahaha-reí mientras me acercaba a maka

No te rías idiota!!-dijo maka mientras sacaba un enorme libro y me golpeaba en la cabeza-Maka-chop!-me golpeo me caí al piso con todas la s bolsas encima de mi

Vale…-dije mientras me levantaba y recogía las bolsas, intentaba no prestarle atención a las personas que pasaban y miraban la escena…Me pare y me acerque a maka tomándola por la nuca y acercando mi rostro al su oído- Vale, vale… esta bien iremos a comer algo y de ahí a casa…

Maka se estremeció y asintió con su cabeza…. Caminamos hacia la fuente de sodas del centro comercial y ya ahí pedimos algo de comer….

Gracias-murmuro maka mientras mantenía su mirada baja-gracias por el día de hoy

No tienes porque agradecerlo lo hice de todo corazo-dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre la de ella y comenzaba a acariciarla levemente, maka levanta su mirada y note un gran sonrojo en su pálida piel, ella me sonrió y le devolví el gesto…

Maka…tengo algo que decirte, yo…...-dije mientras tomaba un poco de aire pero en ese momento alguien me interrumpió

Hey chicos miren –se escucho decir una voz detrás de mi….esa voz-

Pero si es el joven Evans….-dijo otra voz

O dios el chico mas asimétrico del mundo….!!!-dijo otra voz con cierto tono de burla

Hola Soul-kun-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y largos que se mantenía abrazada de una chica del mismo color de cabellos pero más bajita…

Ho…hola...Liz. Patty, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki –dije con cierto enfado….demonios porque ellos estaban aquí….

Hola! Soul-dijo kid mientras me miraba- vaya tal parece de que interrumpimos algo…-dijo mientras señalaba mi mano….

A esto…..-dije como tonto, maka me miraba un tanto desconcertada y apenada, y tomo mi chaqueta fuertemente….

Vaya….soul…compadre, yo que pensaba que eras un afeminado gay… y mírate, tienes novia, o solo es tu amiguita y vinieron de compras….

No seas ton….-dije pero maka se me adelanto y los golpeo con su libro…

Maka-chop!-dijo mientras detenía el libro sobre la cabeza del peli azul- Idiota nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Soul… el no es un afeminado gay! El es mió….! Me escuchaste…. ¡Mió!-dijo maka furiosa.

Vaya…-murmuro tsubaki que detenía a un inconciente Black Star - tal parece que se molesto bastante…

Soul... ¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto kid curioso-

Pues ella es….-titubee un poco, pero ya lo había dicho una vez que importaba otra no…-Ella es mi prometida….-demonios lo volví a hacer….

Que!!!?? -Digiero todos al unísono (incluido Black Star)-Tu prometida….

Así es y pues est6o es un poco incomodo ¿no?-susurre mientras los observaba…

Cierto lo sentimos soul-kun –dijo liz mientras jaba a kid, patty y tsubaki la ayudaba con Black Star –que tengan un buen día…. –y después desaparecieron entre la multitud del centro comercial…

Comimos sin inconvenientes, pero no pude decirle lo que tenia que decirle a maka…me sentía tan mal por lo sucedido hacia unos minutos…con Black Star, salimos del centro comercial, y en lugar de dirigirme hacia el apartamento di vuelta en otro citio, y tal parecía que maka se dio cuenta….

Soul-kun a donde vamos-susurro-

Te llevare a un lugar, no te preocupes…estas con migo….

Esta bien –dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

Detuve la motocicleta en un mirador, donde se podía observar la ciudad en todo su esplendor, estaba rodeado por hermosos árboles de cerezo, y la puesta de sol era una evento que sabia maka disfrutaría…

Te gusta-dije mientras la miraba-

Si es muy hermoso-murmuro mientras observaba detenidamente todo…, me senté bajo un árbol y observe el panorama…era tan bello me decoraba el jardín de mi casa… suspire mientras miraba las flores de el cerezo caer.

Soul-dijo maka mientras se colocaba delante de mi….-Muchas gracias por esto, me gusta mucho…-maka dirigió su rostro al mió para besarme pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes de mis labios y me beso en la mejilla y después me abrazo-Gracias….

Rayos! Tan cerca y no me beso… recordé lo que le había dicho hacia un tiempo sobre besarme… y me odie por eso…

Sabes que aria de este un momento mas bello..-susurre mientras levantaba su rostro

¿Qué..?-pregunto maka muy inocente

Esto….-tome la barbilla de maka y la dirigí hacia mi rostro, acercándolos poco a poco, mas el uno del otro, sentía su respiración muy acelerada su pecho subía y bajaba…. Tenia miedo… si tenia miedo de que esto acabara, de que no fuera real….pero ella valía la pena, todo lo que ago ella lo valía, roce sus labios con los míos, y después los uní en un tierno beso, un tierno y profundo beso, en el cual podía decirle lo mucho que me preocupo por ella, lo mucho, que la puedo querer, lo mucho que la amo y no me atrevía a decirle con palabras.

Lentamente me separe de sus labios y la mire a los ojos…-lo vez… esto lo hico un día aun mejor….- le sonreí y la abrase un largo rato….

Quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de ella y no podía negarlo, mi corazón y mi existencia lo pedían a gritos, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, si no sentía que mi corazón explotaba.

Maka-susurre- nos vamos….

Si-dijo ella mientras se levantaba-

Ese fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas, de maka y el mió…

_**Continuara……**_

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Compras especiales…**_

***************

Bueno que les pareció

Me he matado haciéndolo!!!

xD nahh no es cierto!

Bueno a por cierto!

**NOTA:**

Como este fic es originalmente una historia mia

Pues aquí les dejo el vdd nombre de los personajes…

**Personaje**

**S.E ------- Original**

Maka ------- Kaori

Soul --------Makoto

Black Star ----Yue

Kid --------- Kaoru

Liz ---------- Mai

Patty ---------- Tae

Tsubaki ------- Yukari

Marie ----------- Kaname

Angela ---------- Hitomi

Stein ------------- Shinji

Spirit ------------- Kei

Shinigami-Sama ------ Mahou-Shonen no Doll

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pues he aquí otro capitulo más

Este capitulo nació el día de hoy mientras

Moría de fiebre! Frente al computador!

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Nota:**

Este fic esta basado en la historia homónima "Doll"

Escrita 100% por mí…con personajes de mi autoría,

Pero la he adaptado a los personajes de la serie Soul Eater…

No les entretengo mas y a ¡leer!

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 4**_

SOUL POV

El despertador sonaba impaciente marcando que era la hora de despertar…Me estire perezosamente en mi sitio dentro de la cama mientras mantenía mi mirada en un punto fijo del techo….suspire mientras trataba de levantarme, pero la pereza podía mas….decidí quedarme en cama solo unos minutos… pero de pronto algo me hizo arrepentirme y pararme de improvisto….

Si me mantenía en la cama por más tiempo, maka voltearía y me abrazaría, impidiéndome el poder salir de la cama…. Y armándome un tremendo alboroto por que saldría y sin ella; así que decidí salir de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para cambiarme rápidamente y salir de la misma manera…. No sin antes dejar una nota para maka diciéndole que debía salir temprano…Algo de lo que me arrepentí ya que olvide mis trabajos sobre la mesa…

MAKA POV.

Desperté lentamente mientras me estiraba cómodamente en toda la extensión de la cama y tan pronto me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo –Mejor dicho alguien, osease soul- me pare rápidamente y Salí de la cama para buscarlo por todo el departamento, lo busque y busque pero no apareció, me moleste bastante por que se había ido sin avisarme antes, y me tire molesta en la cama….

Estuve boca abajo unos minutos, solo unos cuantos antes de salir de la cama con dirección a la cocina, una vez ahí decidí acercarme ala mesa para limpiarla y me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando leí una nota, de parte de soul, decía algo como…

"_Maka lamento no estar pero debo salir rápido, recuerdas el trabajo que hice anoche, debo entregarlo temprano…Att: soul"._

Suspire mientras giraba mi rostro y observaba el otro extremo de la mesa, ahí frente a mi se encontraban todas las laminas de trabajo que soul se había matado haciendo la noche anterior ¡dios!, se había matado toda la noche haciendo su trabajo y se le había olvidado, suspire profundamente mientras observaba el reloj, 8:45am, era temprano, si mal no recuerdo soul me había comentado que su clase era alas 11:00 am, tenia tiempo de sobra.

Salí del departamento a las 9:00 am…. Con la tarea de soul rumbo ala universidad, me encamine a las escaleras y justo cuando bajaba por estas una mano me detuvo.

Buenos días señorita maka- me saludo amablemente la casera Marie con su hija Ángela en brazos- a donde se dirige, digo ¿si es que se puede saber?

Claro!-respondí alegremente- me dirijo ala universidad, a entregarle su tarea a soul, la olvido sobre la mesa…

Valla eso quiere decir que aun siendo de fuera de Japón ¿usted sabe donde esta la universidad?- pregunto Marie con una sonrisa.

Yo… este no…-respondí-mientras bajaba mi mirada y me sonrojaba

Hay lindura-dijo Marie mientras me tomaba por los hombros- ven vamos te llevare ala parada de autobús. Y me quedare ahí hasta que pase el autobús de la universidad te parece bien

Claro-respondí mientras sonreía, salimos del edificio y caminamos hasta la parada de autobús donde Marie me indico el que debía tomar para llegar ala universidad…

Mira-dijo Marie- ese autobús de ahí es el que debes abordar, bueno me retiro, que tengas buen día- después de eso ella comenzó a caminar nuevamente rumbo al edificio para entrar en el, tal vez tenia cosas que hacer….

Deje que las personas abordaran antes el autobús y finalmente yo subí en el, aun con miedo ya que yo no conocía muy bien la ciudad…

Dis… ¿disculpe?-pregunte al conductor del autobús, tenia un rostro muy apacible y servicial** (1) –**señor, este autobús se dirige hacia la universidad.

Así es señorita… vaya parece que usted no conoce muy bien esta ciudad o me equivoco…

No, no se equivoca acabo de llegar hace unos días…. Y la verdad no se como llegar a la universidad.

Esta bien señorita, tome asiento y no se preocupe, yo personalmente la dejare frente ala puerta de la universidad.-termino por decir el conductor mientras me sonreía felizmente.

SOUL POV

Demonios, ¿Cómo es posible…? No cabe duda esto solo me puede pasar a i…. Primero, la moto se descompone entrando ala universidad, después olvido mi dinero, y para rematar…. ¡OLVIDE MI TAREA!

Y yo que me había desvelado haciéndola, me había quedado muy bien…trataba de ahogarme en mi pequeño vaso de agua cuando de prontos… una voz me aventó un salvavidas….en otras palabras…. Alguien me hablaba…

He Que hay soul!, el chico mas asimétrico de la universidad….-esa voz….

Demonios kid vamos deja de molestar al chico…-reprimió liz quien golpeaba levemente la cabeza de kid

Se si llegas a decir algo sobre el su noviecita te golpeara-decía Black Stara medio adolorido aun….

Chicos… hola… me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero debo irme!!-Salí corriendo de ese lugar ya que debía encontrar la manera de ir por mis tareas…

Camine por toda la facultad hasta tirarme frente a un gran roble y suspirar un poco… como le haría para traer mis trabajos…

MAKA POV

Hey hombre!-escuche gritar a un señor con un gran sombrero mientras el autobús giraba en una esquina….-esta no es la ruta….

Valla se me olvido informarles pasajeros que tomaría una pequeña desviación…. Para dejar aun pasajero especial…-comento el chofer mientras me sonreía…

Continúo manejando hasta que al fin se detuvo…-Muy bien señorita aquí es la entrada de la universidad… que tenga un buen día- me dijo en conductor mientras yo baja del autobús…sonreí amablemente al conductor y entre en la universidad.

Comencé a caminar por entre los diversos edificios tratando de buscar a soul ,pero todo era demasiado grande…

Miren nada mas- dijo una voz detrás mió mientras yo giraba para ver quien era- una chica nueva

Hola…-murmure mientras sonreía-

Hola pequeña, quieres acompañarnos….

Lo siento busco a Soul Eater Evans, no puedo distraerme….

Evans… has dicho evans…. Nosotros lo conocemos bien –murmuro un chico sin cabellos….y con unos lentes ridículos….- te llevamos…

Con soul-kun…. De verdad…

Claro… confía en nosotros….-dijo otro de los chicos…. Los seguí mientras me llevaban a algún lugar de la universidad, que yo no conocía…. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento que cruzo mi mente…. ¿Tal vez estaba perdida?

SOUL POV.

Camine un momento mientras esculcaba mis bolsillos, no tenia ni un centavo, me senté en una banca que se encontraba cerca y suspire, cuando de pronto una voz chillona llamo mi atención….

Soul!!!-kun-gire mi vista y me encontré a patty y tsubaki detrás de mi….

Hola chicas… saben no tengo tiempo para charlar! Me debo ir….

Espera soul-murmuro Tsubaki –maka vino con tigo ala universidad…

No porque, se quedo dormida en casa….

Es que la acabamos de ver junto a hartar y ox… rumbo a las afueras de la universidad…. Era por eso…. Y tal parece que maka trae unos papeles consigo….

Me estremecí ¡demonios! Maka me había venido a buscar, pero ¿porque? Salí corriendo a buscarla, ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar a tsubaki y a patty , solo me preocupaba algo… que maka estuviera con esos dos…. En un lugar que no conocia

_**Continuara…**_

**********************************************************************

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Perdida.**_

***************

Bueno espero que les gustara…

Me esmere haciendolo aunque casi muero

De derrame cerbral mientras

Lo escribia…

(1) el conductor es nada mas y nada menos que Justin law!

xD

hehehe

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues ya se me tarde xD

No tengo perdón de dios!

Me he tardado muchísimo

En escribir este capitulo

Tratare de hacerlo placentero para todos…

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Nota:**

Este fic esta basado en la historia homónima "Doll"

Escrita 100% por mí…con personajes de mi autoría,

Pero la he adaptado a los personajes de la serie Soul Eater…

No les entretengo mas y a ¡leer!

* * *

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 5**_

SOUL POV.

¡Demonios!- maldecía por debajo y entre dientes, que demonios hacia aquí maka, ¿porque había venido? , eso no importaba ahora, lo principal ahora era encontrarla, continué corriendo, ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?, maka estaba perdida en algún lugar y para colmo con los dos tipos que mas me odiaban en la universidad.

Continué corriendo, ahora la escuela ya no me parecía tan pequeña , estaba sudando y jadeaba del cansancio, corrí un buen rato hasta que choque con algo, o mejor dicho alguien….

Soul-kun!-dijo una voz que me parecía familiar, alce la vista y vi a mi profesor de ciencias frente a mí - ¿Por qué estas tan agitado?

Lo siento stein-sensei no tengo tiempo de hablar….-dije antes de que me callara con un golpeen la cabeza…

¡Calla, cabeza hueca!-dijo con una voz tétrica- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, además de tu maestro soy tu amigo- y tenia la boca llena de razón, stein es el esposo de mi vecina Marie , suspire molesto pero finalmente asentí con la cabeza…-Bien entonces.. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Es…es maka…..-susurre…

Ah te refieres a ¿la chica que vive en tu casa?-dijo stein mientras colocaba un cigarrillo en su boca

Si me refiero a ella, vino a la universidad y no se para que, nunca le dije que viniera, y lo que me preocupa más es que la vieron con ox, y killik.

¡Vaya!, si tienes problemas esos dos te odian bastante, y bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer…?

Buscar a maka, e irnos a casa –dije mientras cerraba mis puchos, estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando a maka, ella aun no sabe muy bien o que es bueno o malo…

Esta bien soul-kun no te entretengo más y ve a buscar a esa chica, sabes que esos dos no son de fiar….

Sonreí mientras continué corriendo, debía encontrar a maka como fuera….

MAKA POV.

¿A donde vamos?, ¿por aquí esta soul-kun?-pregunte mientras sostenía entre mis manos sus trabajos fuertemente, mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Habíamos llegado a una parte donde los dos edificios principales formaban un pequeño callejón.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué acaso tu nunca te callas!?-dijo killik enfadado

Vamos ya calla de una vez-dijo ox mientras me jalaba hacia una pared de ladrillos y me sostenía con fuerza…- así que me dijiste eres la prometida de soul… ¿no? –me acercaba lentamente a su rostro y comenzaba a subir su mano descaradamente por mis piernas.

Oie! Ox, amigo vamos, ¿Qué piensas hacer, eso no es de caballeros?-dijo killik nervioso, mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas… me sentía perdida –sabes amigo… estas enfermo yo me largo….-y así killik salio del callejón como si nada estuviera detrás de el…

¿Porque…? –murmure un inmenso miedo me recorrió , esta sensación, la había sentido antes….

¿Por qué?...porque Evans me arrebato lo único que me importaba….mi novia me dejo por el, y el nunca le hizo caso…. ¿Sabes que paso después de que mi kim se le declara y el la ignorara….? Se suicido!, todo por ese maldito!

Yo…yo no tenia idea…..-murmure tristemente…

Y por eso, quiero que ese maldito nunca olvide lo mucho que lo odio….-murmuro ox mientras se acercaba a mi rostro… cerré mis ojos fuertemente y trate de contener mis gritos….entonces

Hey, tu pequeño pervertido, deja ahora mismo a esa señorita…-abrí mis ojos y observe al dueño de esa voz…Era un hombre de cabellos rojizos, y ojos jade, que sostenía un cigarrillo en su boca y vestía un elegante traje negro…

S...spirit sensei….-murmuro ox mientras se incorporaba rápidamente….-yo...yo….iba a…

Tu ibas a abusar de una señorita… indefensa, sabes esto amerita una expulsión ahora vete… antes de que te reporte…-dijo el hombre pelirrojo…

Ox salio corriendo como loco por todo el callejón, mientras me dejaba sola con el hombre pelirrojo que rápidamente cambio su expresión de furia a una mas serena y amable, mi corazón se relajo… pero ese rostro yo conocía a ese hombre de algún otro lado.

¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?-pregunto el con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si…-murmure mientras respondía la sonrisa – gracias por salvarme….

'

No hay que, me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera defendido de esa manera a mi hija…-murmuro triste –además me recordaste a mi difunta hija…. Disculpa que te agobie con mis tristezas, dime ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? , mi nombre es Spirit Alban.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maka….y lamento bastante lo de su hija…. En verdad….-observe aquel hombre en silencio, y un enorme sentimiento me invadió, era nostalgia, era algo que jamás había sentido…tome su chaqueta y lo observe- muchas gracias por salvarme tenia mucho miedo…-comencé a sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y mi voz soltaba sollozos…

Vamos no llores pequeña, ya nada malo te pasara, yo te protegeré-por alguna extraña razón abrase a aquel hombre, me sentía tan segura me sentía muy cómoda, me recordó a algo...a mi padre…. – sabes- murmuro…- deben de estar preocupados por ti, te parece si llamamos a tu familia…

No tengo padres, solo vivo con mí a…. con mí novio…-murmure con pena- y vine a buscarlo para entregarle su tarea….

Ah ya veo, así que el es estudiante y dime como se llama el…

Soul…Soul Evans –dije feliz….

Ah el joven Evans…el esta en mi clase, vamos tal vez lo encontremos en el salón…

Gracias Alban-san-dije

Dime spirit, si te parece mejor, deacuerdo…maka-chan –murmuro sonriente

Si...-asentí levemente mientras me paraba del piso y seguía a spirit fuera del callejón…

SOUL POV.

Me senté frente a la fuente, suspire pesadamente y baje mi mirada el cabello me cubría los ojos y comencé a llorar, me sentía solo y vació, en ese momento sentí como algo me empujaba hacia la fuente, volví la vista hacia arriba y mire confundido a la persona que me empujo…

Soul…-esa voz…

Spirit -dije mientras me paraba de la fuente- usted, siento no haber entrado a su clase….yo…

Soul- dijo una voz femenina mientras salía detrás de spirit y me abrazaba….

Ma…maka…..-mi voz se quebraba y sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba, la abrase fuertemente y comencé a llorar como tonto… - que rayos viniste a hacer aquí te dije que no ¡vinieras!-dije con un tono de voz entre furioso y triste…

Lo siento soul…yo… solo quería traerte este trabajo…-maka bajo su mirada y comenzó a sollozar…- yo solo quería que estuvieras feliz por algo que yo hiciera –la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar…la abrase fuertemente…

Lo siento, perdón tenia miedo de que algo malo te pasara –murmure- tenia miedo…

Yo también soul… tenia miedo, pero spirit-san me ayudo…

Sensei… usted…

Si soul, la encontré junto con ox… pero no te preocupes, ya tome cartas en el asunto, nunca mas te preocupes por eso… bueno nos vemos después…. Cuida bien a maka-chan.

Nos vemos después spirit san-dijo maka sonriente….Sonreí al ver la felicidad de maka en su rostro-Sabes… ese hombre me recuerda a mi padre…

Tu padre…-murmure-pero creí que no recordabas nada de el….

Enserio, en tal caso olvida lo que dije…-murmuro para después abrazarme….- entonces necesitaras tu tarea no…

En realidad no… mejor vamos a casa… ¿esta bien maka?

Si…-dijo sonriente…. Y salimos de la universidad rumbo a nuestro pequeño hogar…

Aun hay cosas que no comprendo con exactitud respecto ala Shinigami doll's pero esperare que maka me lo diga…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Rencuentro de sangre.**_

***************

Bueno espero que les gustara…

Me esmere haciendolo aunque casi muero

De derrame cerbral mientras

Lo escribia…

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno pues he aquí un

Capitulo más….

Espero lo disfruten

**Disfrútenlo…**

**Nota:**

Este fic esta basado en la historia homónima "Doll"

Escrita 100% por mí…con personajes de mi autoría,

Pero la he adaptado a los personajes de la serie Soul Eater…

No les entretengo mas y a ¡leer!

* * *

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 6**_

SOUL POV.

Suspire cansado mientras miraba el reloj….5:30 a.m.….Suspire cansado mientras observaba el reloj, hacia ya una semana que los cursos habían terminado en la universidad y al fin llegaban nuestras merecidas vacaciones de verano…

Me gire en la cama mientras Maka me abrazaba de espaldas y suspiraba, me estremecí, claro eso ya era normal en mi, nuevamente gire para quedar de frente a maka…la observe en silencio unos minutos y sonreí al mirarla dormida, era un momento hermosos cuando ella dormía….

Me acerque a su rostro, sentía su calido aliento frente a mi, por un momento tuve la necesidad de besarla nuevamente pero me contuve, y en cambio deposite un tímido beso en su frente…Pero ¡por dios! maka estaba ardiendo en fiebre…Me levante de la cama de la manera mas rápida que podía…. Mientras tomaba a maka en brazos…

¡Maka!-Dije totalmente asustado, mi corazón se acelero, y en mi garganta se firmo un nudo, tenía tanto miedo… _"tiene un lapso de tiempo"_, esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente… la desesperación me lleno al grado de comenzar a sollozar…..las lagrimas fluían libres por mis mejillas mientras, pero… ¿Porque? y de pronto pude observar como maka abría los ojos lentamente-¡maka! ¿Estas bien?-murmure mientras la inclinaba lentamente hacia mi…

Soul…-susurro maka débilmente mientras sonreía-Lo la...Lamento mucho…-dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro….

¿Por qué has de lamentar…? No has hecho nada malo…bueno no has hecho nada que lamentar- dije mientras le sonreía…

Pero… ahora te he hecho llorar- dijo tristemente mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos….

¡Maka! Por favor no te duermas- dije mientras la sacudía fuertemente – Vamos maka, despierta tenemos que bajarte esa fiebre…-dije mientras la cargaba en brazos…. Salía del cuarto hacia la ducha…… mire el reloj _6:35 a.m,_ ¡Dios!

Coloque a maka dentro de la tina y abrí la llave del agua dejándola correr, el agua comenzó a caer sobre el cabello de maka, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos nuevamente y me sonrió débilmente.

Maka…-murmure mientras mojaba su rostro… y trataba de hacerla reaccionar….-Vamos maka…respóndeme…no quiero volver a estar solo….-dije casi con un hilo de voz, y en ese momento pareció que maka me escucho….

Yo…..Nunca…. te dejare solo….-murmuro maka mientras acariciaba mi mejilla sumamente con su húmeda mano…

Maka…-sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba…- por un momento pensé que tu…. Me dejarías….

Jamás…soul… solo soy para ti….-sonrió y meneo su cabeza hacia un costado- me siento mal….me duele la cabeza…-murmuro casi como si no quisiera que la escuchara.

La abrasé fuertemente mientras el agua continuaba corriendo, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que ahora yo estaba dentro de la tina mojándome…pero no me importaba.

_10:35 a.m. –_mire el reloj inconcientemente… estaba acostado en la cama junto a maka abrazándola, esperando que la sopa estuviera…. Maka aun estaba ardiendo en fiebre…pero ya estaba un poco mas relajada… y de paso yo también, observe a maka en silencio, y bese su frente…me pare de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina por la sopa…

Regrese con una bandeja y en ella la comida de maka, me sorprendí cuando observe a maka observándome sonriente con sus mejillas rojizas... sonreí ante la escena y deje la bandeja de lado para acercarme a maka…

¿Ya te sientes mejor….?-pregunte

Solo un poco…creo que un poco de comida me haría sentir mejor…-dijo ella con cierto tono de comicidad en su voz.

Esta bien…-dije mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas y me sentaba frente a ella- cundo termines de comer iré a la Farmacia, y traeré algo para esa fiebre….

Y crees que funcione en una muñeca como yo….-el silencio invadió el cuarto…-soul….

Baje mi mirada al piso y apreté mis puños fuertemente….- vale regreso enseguida…. Ire por el medicamento…

Salí del departamento corriendo con la mirada baja, y comencé a correr por la calle….me detuve agitado en algún lugar mientras observaba mi alrededor, era un lugar que no conocía, pero para mi suerte había una farmacia….sonreí mientras entraba en ella y conseguía lo que necesitaba…

Al salir de ahí camine lentamente por las calles tratando de encontrar alguna que me fuese familiar, pero no fue así….suspire cansado mientras me recargaba en una pared… y miraba el cielo….

Maka…-susurre - ¿Cómo estará…?

Sabes… no debería preocuparse por una muñeca….-pero que demonios…gire mi cabeza y ahí junto a mi había un hombre de capucha negra y una extraña mascara blanca….

¿Muñeca?… de que rayos habla….-murmure nervioso

Yo lo se todo… al final regresara a mi colección….como todas….la fiebre es el inicio…. Todo vuelve a su dueño o tu que opinas ¿Soul Evans?-dijo el hombre mientras sentía como un inmenso frió recorría mi garganta y espalda….

¿Como sabes mi nombre?…. ¿Quién te dijo lo de la muñeca?...quien rayos eres tu…

Yo solo soy…Shinigami…. Y no me molestare en contestarte lo demás…. Sabes… la fiebre solo es el inicio… si no la quieres regrésamela….-dijo el hombre mientras me observaba profundamente…

Que demonios…. ¡no le regresare nada….!-grite furico….-me escucho ¡nada!, maka no es de usted ni de nadie…. Si ella quiere estar en algún lugar será por su decisión….no por obligación….

Pero… tú no la quieres….

Quien dice….Claro que la quiero… la aprecio demasiado…Yo amo a esa chica…-dije sumamente sonrojado….

¿Amas a una muñeca?....

Ella no es una muñeca, para mi ella es una chica normal... y estos momentos me necesita…-me gire para salir de ese lugar…

Ha, me alegra oír eso… pero sabes, ella también necesita oírlo…si de verdad la amas díselo antes de que el soul se una con la luna…-dijo el hombre mientras reía- sabes eso no le servirá… lo que debes hacer… para bajar su fiebre es besarla…-el hombre rió nuevamente….

Que demonios dice…-gire para encontrarlo… pero ya no estaba… y ahora yo estaba frente a la puerta de mi de apartamento…

_Si quieres saber algo mas yo te buscare…-_escuche casi como un susurro en el aire

Entre en mi apartamento y mire a maka que se encontraba dormida…suspire mientras me sentaba en el filo de la cama…besarla… pensé…. Son solo patrañas….le di el medicamento... y espere….

_8:45 p.m. _Demonios… y la fiebre aun no baja…. Mire asustado a maka…..Besarla….susurre mientras me acercaba su rostro, su calido aliento era embriagante… roce mis labios con los de ella y la bese delicadamente mientras me perdía en sus labios….

Te amo…-susurre mientras me sentaba en la silla… ahora solo esperaría

*-*-*-*-*

Uggg…-me gire sobre mi costado derecho y observe el reloj…. _9:30 a.m., _me sentía molido y la cabeza me dolía horrores-demonios…

No, soul… no maldigas….-dijo maka mientras sostenía una bandeja de alimentos en sus manos- es malo maldecir enfermo….

Ja, ja muy graciosa…-dije mientras me incorporaba de la cama…se preguntaran que paso… pues les diré… a la mañana siguiente desperté sumamente enfermo, ahora yo ardía en fiebre… y maka estaba totalmente sana…aunque me sentía feliz por eso…. Me gustaba verla sonriente…y activa…

Soul…-dijo maka mientras me sacaba de mi transe…

Qu…-pero no termine de hablar cuando maka me besaba suavemente en los labios…

Esto te hará sentir mejor….-dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en mis piernas y salía hacia la cocina….

Me sonroje, sonreí, en algún momento se lo diría…. Que la amaba….por el momento solo disfrutaria de ella…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 6 :**_

_**Fiebre**_

***************

Bueno espero que les gustara…

Me esmere haciendolo aunque casi muero

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno…

Algunos me mataran

Por tardar tanto pero…

Estuve medio enferma…

Y pues hasta ahora se

Me dio la oportunidad…

De escribir!!

Bueno sin más por el momento

Disfruten el nuevo capitulo

* * *

_**Doll**_

***************

_**Capitulo 7**_

SOUL POV.

Mire por la ventanilla del autobús mientras este avanzaba rápidamente, pude sentir la suave brisa del océano en mi cara mientras suspiraba, hacia tiempo que no visitaba la playa, y esta vez no lo hacia solo, si no en compañía de maka… sonreí irónicamente mientras miraba hacia atrás por sobre mi hombro….ahí detrás nuestro estaban Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star y Tsubaky…

¿Cómo termine accediendo?, no lo se…. Simplemente accedí… no pude negarme después del… "¡Vamos!, después de todo somos amigos, ¿no soul?" de parte de Kid…

Y bueno, ahora que lo pensaba bien, esta era la primera vez que alguien me consideraba su amigo, sonreí ante el pensamiento fugas que surco mi mente mientras me acomodaba en el asiento y recargaba mi cabeza sobre la de maka… quería disfrutar el viaje y relajarme….Solo quería dejar de pensar en ese tipo…en lo que dijo… solo quería estar con maka….

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras alguien golpeaba mi cabeza….

Vamos ¡soul!, arriba hombre –esa voz….- El gran Black Star no esperara por ti….

Pero si me olvidan maka te golpeara….-murmure mientras me tallaba los ojos y reía burlonamente…

Vamos hombre ella bajo hace casi media hora y tu sigues dormido… el conductor ya se quiere ir...-dijo black Star mientras yo abría mis ojos rápidamente y giraba mi cabeza en busca de maka…. Que por cierto… ya no estaba

Baje del autobús tan rápido como mis piernas lo podían hacer y me detuve de golpe en cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso…ahí estaba sentada en una banca frente al autobús… mirando el mar… sonrientemente…acompañada de Tsubaky, Liz, y Patty…

Ja, ja… ¡Vaya soul!-dijo Black Star como idiota detrás de mi- hubieras visto tu rostro fue genial… nunca pensé que una chica pudiera hacer eso en un hombre me creíste al historia….

Mire a black star con cierto enfado… ¿acaso su única diversión era molerme la vida?

Vamos chicos-dijo kid mientras golpeaba a Black Star en la cabeza- es mejor que vayamos de una buena vez al hotel… para registrarnos….

Si -Dijeron todos al unísono

Mientras tanto yo tomaba las maletas de maka…y comenzaba a caminar con ella de mi brazo…era tan feliz en esos momentos… nadie podría llegar a creer que maka es una muñeca….incluso yo me lo niego…pero el solo pensar en ese extraño hombre de mascara blanca… y en el hecho de que tarde o temprano "Algo" le pasaría a maka me paralizaba….

Finalmente llegamos a la recepción del hotel mientras kid pedía las habitaciones…suspire por enésima ves en esa misma hora, me sentía extraño por primera vez en no recuerdo cuanto tiempo dormiría solo…. "solo" esa palabra formo un agujero en mi pecho…de pronto kid me saco de mi trance…

Chicos….-dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros con tres llaves en sus manos….-Liz, Patty, Tsubaky…. Aquí esta la llave de su cuarto… esta es para mi y Black star…. Y esta otra... Para Soul y Maka….

Y porque a Soul y Maka les toco habitación propia….-pregunto Black Star

Porque ellos no tienen problemas en dormir juntos….son pareja….-me sonroje- ¿no es así soul?

Si…así es….-murmure con pena….

Muy bien pueden subir a sus habitaciones nos vemos en ocho minutos en la recepción del hotel….-dijo kid mientras tomaba el elevador…

Maka y yo subimos a nuestra habitación y pude notar que había dos camas…. Sonreí... Por lo menos ahora no dormiríamos juntos…ni separados…

Soul…-dijo maka mientras yo me sentaba en la cama y ella se sentaba sobre mí- sabes que te quiero… ¿verdad?....

Maka…-murmure mientras me sonrojaba- claro... que lo se… -estaba al limite de mi auto control… la cercanía del rostro de maka junto al mió era tentadora… sus labios... sus ojos…. sus mejillas… ….todo….

Me acerque a su rostro y acaricie levemente sus mejilla mientras la acercaba a mi….-Yo también te quiero…-murmure mientras el corazón se me resquebrajaba y unía mis labios a los de ella…. La amaba… y mucho… pero no se lo podía decir…. No debía….

Me separe lentamente de ella lentamente mientras observaba su sonrojo... sonreí para mis adentros mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya… Kid se pondrá histérico si no llegamos en ocho minutos….-murmure

Pero… si hacemos once seguiría siendo simétrico- dijo maka mientras sonreía- ¿no lo crees?

Si, es cierto, pero bueno…. mejor vamos bajando….o ellos vendrán a buscarnos…

Eso si es malo…- dijo maka sonriente- ¿entonces, nos vamos?

Si…-murmure mientras me paraba de la cama y me dirigía ala puerta….-es mejor que nos vayamos.-subimos al elevador y maka me abrazo fuertemente, finalmente llegamos a recepción y una vez ahí liz jalo a maka junto a ella y comenzó a caminar….

Deacuerdo chicos nos vemos en donde habíamos quedado…-dijo liz….-a las 2: 00 de la tarde no lo olviden

¡Soul!- dijo maka mientras era arrastrada por liz….con una cara de terror

¡Espera liz….!-dije mientras kid me detenía y comenzaba a jalarme a mi también en dirección contraria…- ¡oie! Kid déjame ir…

Lo siento soul… solo chicas… ¿entiendes lo que significa eso…?

Si soul… eso significa que esta tarde tu novia estará mucho mas bella de lo que se ve ahora….-mire a Black star con furia y al parecer el entendió….

Finalmente accedí a caminar con ellos sin tratar de huir del lugar y llegamos a una tienda de música donde kid y black Star entraron… me quede afuera esperándolos mientras bebía un poco de soda…

Mire perdidamente un callejón que se encontraba frente a la tienda…. ¿ese callejo estaba ahí cuando llegamos a la tienda…? Mire mi reloj….9: 45 a.m.… ¿no pasara nada si hecho un vistazo rápido verdad?

Entre al callejo mientras observaba los puestos que en el habían… esperen….Cuando observe el callejón no había ningún puesto…. Gire para ver la salida… y ¡oh sorpresa!... ya no había ninguna salida….

Me recargue en la pared mientras miraba el cielo….y suspiraba….cuando alguien me toco el hombro….gire para ver a ese alguien…. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a una linda chica de cabellos morados y corte bastante chueco… con ojos del mismo color que su cabello y un largo vestido negro estilo victoriano….

Puedo ayudarla señorita….-dije mientras sonreía….

Lo dudo… tu no conoces el callejón tanto como yo….-dijo sonriente mientras un extraño niño de cabello negro platinado llegaba detrás de ella…. Vestía aun extraño traje del siglo XIV…sonreí mientras lo miraba

¿Qué es lo que se te hace tan gracioso mocoso….?-dijo el "simpático" niño- y en primer lugar como un humano llego a **magic gasse der puppen***

¿A donde?-murmure mientras ponía una cara de "oh mi dios"- ¿A dónde dijiste que llegué?

Chrona tu tienes algo que ver…-dijo el niño

No, Ragnarok-kun, yo no fui…. Solo vine porque me lo pidió Shinigami-sama, me dijo que viniera a la entrada del callejón a recoger a un visitante….

A ya veo… Disculpa mi rudeza chico pero… desde hace años debemos cuidar de quien entra al callejón…no sabes el desastre que puede llegar a ser cuando un humano entra….

¿Humano?-dije mientras observaba a ambos chicos- ¿Qué acaso ustedes no son humanos?

Solo una parte-dijo la chica mientras mostraba un collar idéntico al que tenia maka……-Este collar demuestra que solo soy una muñeca, al servicio de mi padre shinigami-sama

Ya veo…. ¿Y tu pequeño?-interrogue al chico…

Yo soy hijo de shinigami-sama… y ella es mi hermana pero yo no soy una muñeca…yo aun sigo con vida….-guardo silencio mientras me miraba…- aunque si renuncie al mundo de los vivos…para estar junto a mi hermana….

Oh entiendo….-murmure mientras miraba a un lado….- ¡oh discúlpenme!, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans…. ¿y ustedes son?

Mucho gusto, soy Makenshi Chrona –dijo la chica dando una reverencia…. Y el es mi hermano….

Si mi nombre es Ragnarok, decir mi apellido seria condenarte a la muerte….confórmate con saber que soy hijo de shinigami-sama….-dijo

Pero si eres hermano de Chrona eso significa que tienes el mismo apellido….-dije temeroso…

Misma madre… diferente padre….-dijo sonriente chrona- esos es lo unico que podemos decir….

Ya veo….-murmure

Y bueno…. Chico dime el nombre de tu muñeca y te diré si estas citado para hoy….-dijo Ragnarok ….

A pues su nombre es maka….Maka Albán-murmure mientras lo miraba…

Maka-Chan, tu muñeca es ¡maka-chan!-dijo chrona alegremente….mientras tomaba mi mano- es mejor que no hagas esperar a padre….

Espera ¡Chrona!-dijo Ragnarok mientras empezaba a correr como loco detrás de nosotros…

Finalmente llegamos a una casa antigua con detalles victorianos y entramos en ella…ahí dentro me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vía a Shinigami-sama frente a mí sonriente….

Que demonios te pasa chrona debíamos esperar….-dijo Ragnarok agitadamente mientras entraba por la puerta…

Lo siento ni-san…es que el es el dueño de maka….

Y eso que….

Yo solo ….

Va olvídalo…-Ragnarok y Chrona se colocaron a lado de shinigami- sama y me observaron fijamente….

Hola soul-san –dijo shinigami-sama mientras me sonería… y finalmente Chrona y Ragnarok hablaron…

**Bienvenido al callejón mágico de las muñecas –**dijeron al unísono

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 7:**_

_**Día de playa I**_

_**Bienvenido al callejón mágico de las muñecas…**_

***************

Bueno bueno!!!

Al fin

Capitulo 7

Es mi favorito aquí sale Chrona y Ragnarok!

Oh!!! Dios mio!!

*grito de fan girl*

Ok ya me relajo

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno pues aquí después de

Ammm no se cuanto tiempo….

Presumiendo mi computadora nueva…

Que en realidad es mini-laptop

Bueno sin mas preámbulo he aquí…

El capitulo 8 de Doll.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Doll

Capitulo 8.

SOUL POV.

Bienvenido al callejón mágico de las muñecas – dijeron Chrona y Ragnarock al unísono

Observe a shinigami-sama un momento en silencio, me miro por un momento y me indico donde sentarme, obedecí sin quejas y tome asiento donde me lo había indicado, observe con atención todo el lugar, era grande parecía casi una biblioteca libros por doquier, además de pequeñas muñecas de porcelana y lindos vestidos victorianos… suspire pesadamente mientras observaba en silencio a shinigami, estaba totalmente a la expectativa cuando por fin hablo….

Soul-kun, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –murmuro shinigami-sama mientras sonreía.

¿Qué, que me trae por aquí?, mejor dicho, ¿por que me ha traído usted a aquí?-interrogué exaltado…

Veras soul…. Yo no te he traído aquí… tu solo te has llamado…acaso…… ¿Ahí algo que te preocupe sobre maka? –interrogo mientras me observaba

Pues…ahí algo…-murmure

Te preguntaría que es…. Pero en verdad no entenderías mucho, así que comenzare por el inicio….-hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo-Chrona querida podrías traer un poco de te…

Claro padre…-chrona salio de la sala y atravesó una pequeña cortina rojo unos minutos después ya estaba nuevamente con nosotros y con dos tazas de te- aquí tienes padre,¿se te ofrece algo mas?

No chrona, gracias, ahora hazme un favor y sal al patio trasero con tu hermano, mientras charlo con el joven evans sobre maka…-dijo sonriente mientras Chrona sonreía y salía de la sala…

Shinigami volvió su rostro y me observo en silencio nuevamente-Soul, te contare la historia de las Shinigami Doll…

Hace tiempo, aproximadamente hace unos 1000 años existió un joven poseedor de un talento innato para la elaboración de muñecas…el era magnifico, el mejor para su edad… todos lo alababan, además cada una de sus creaciones era diferente entre si no solo eran simples muñecas de aparador sin vida…estas eran tan humanas como un humano mismo, es mas incluso estas no eran elegidas por su dueño…. Ellas elegían al dueño como por arte de magia.

Poco apoco se comenzó a correr el rumor de que aquel joven era un hechicero….un monstruo, que sus muñecas estaban malditas…que habían visto a algunos jóvenes hablar con sus adquisiciones e incluso decirles palabras de amor….el pueblo comenzó a hacer especulaciones, que si eran jóvenes secuestradas, que si era brujería, que eran hechas con huesos de doncellas vírgenes fallecidas, e incluso que eran las almas atrapadas de las niñas no natas…la población no tardo en reaccionar y por miedo o por curiosidad…en realidad nadie lo sabe…. Esa misma noche todos los habitantes marcharon a la casa de aquel joven….pero al llegar se toparon con que la casa estaba vacía, no había nadie y al parecer nunca estuvo habitada esa casa…Desde ese momento se comenzó a correr el rumoro leyenda…de las místicas muñecas vivientes de shinigami… y para bien o para mal…las Shinigami Doll se hicieron famosas

¿Ese chico era usted?-pregunte mientras lo miraba intrigado….

Absolutamente…desde joven he sido un prodigio en el área de las muñecas….bueno pero no interrumpas más soul ¿Vale?

Vale…continué por favor…shinigami…

Esta bien; como decía… doscientos años después, no muy lejos de nuestra historia inicial, nace en la alta sociedad una joven doncella de bellos cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, desde que tuvo conciencia ella siempre escapaba de su castillo hacia una vieja juguetería, donde compraba lindas muñecas y era atendida por un amable hombre… con un muy bien parecido joven pupilo y por joven me refiero a aproximadamente 18 años…cabellos platinados y ojos miel…disciplinado hasta la medula y perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña doncella de 10 años… Y para su fortuna era correspondido con el mismo sentimiento ¿Pero no todo puede ser dulzura verdad?

Cuando la joven doncella cumplió 15 años fue obligada a contraer matrimonio con un hombre mayor mucho mayor…el cual le impidió seguir coleccionando las bellas muñecas que ella tanto amaba con tal de que no volviera a ver a aquel joven…durante 4 años así fue la joven doncella nunca se volvió acercar a la juguetería, pero no así el joven pupilo que durante las noches se escabullía por entre los ventanales de la gran mansión donde su amada esperaba…

Más sin embargo, una noche, una fatal noche mientras el joven visitaba a su amada, aquel cruel hombre que la doncella poseía por esposo los sorprendió…la doncella alarmada trato reimpedir que algo malo le sucediera a su joven amante más sin embargo, no lo logro, su joven amante fue condenado a muerte y ella, a los crueles abusos de su aún despiadado y asqueroso esposo.

Una noche, días después de la muerte de su joven amante, la doncella tuvo una inesperada visita…de ¿parte de quien? Preguntaras, pues de nadie menos que del famoso Shinigami…maestro y creador de las bellas, elegantes y mágicas Shinigami Doll, y este al observar su dolor por la perdida de su amado, le propuso un pequeño ¨trato¨ el le daría la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amado, además de que tuvieran una vida juntos… solo había una condición…ella debería renunciar a ser humana y convertirse en una muñeca…pero lo dejaría de ser muñeca cuando su amado y ella se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos… la joven doncella acepto y esa misma noche no se supo nunca más del paradero de ella…

Desde ese día se corre el rumor de que las shinigami doll son fabricadas únicamente para su otra mitad…. ¿entendiste soul?

Eso creo-murmure mientras lo observaba incrédulo…- eso quiere decir que… usted….

Yo les doy una segunda oportunidad a todos aquellos amores imposibles de la vida…-shinigami suspiro y continuo- en otras palabras si tú naciste y tu otra mitad por alguna extraña razón de destino tuvo que fallecer yo les doy oportunidad de que se Re encuentren y se amen….

Vaya-dije mientras me recargaba en el sofá y miraba el techo…-y dime que es lo que tu ganas con eso….

Sus recuerdos…-dijo siniestramente shinigami mientras me observaba-claro además del pago por el pedido-esto ultimo lo dijo sonriente

Y dime….cuando conocí a maka…-murmure mientras tomaba mi taza entre mis manos y jugaba con ella…

Pues eso… no te lo puedo decir…

¡Vamos dígamelo!-implore mientras tomaba una de sus grandes manos…

Esta bien…tu conociste a maka cuando apenas eras un niño de 8 años…maka era mayor que tu ella tenia 18 años… y ella murió el día de tu cumpleaños numero diez… en un callejón protegiéndote a ti…. ¿lo recuerdas?

Negué levemente con la cabeza…pero la verdad si lo recordaba, aunque no recordaba que fuera maka la joven que me protegió aquel día.

Una serie de imágenes invadieron mi cabeza y una maldita lagrima traicionera escapo por mis ojos delatándome frente a shinigami…

Sabes te diré una cosa de suma importancia-murmuro mientras me miraba a través de su mascara…-antes del eclipse de luna….maka debe de enterarse de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella…ya los tienes, solo falta decírselos…ella no es psíquica, ella solo desea oirlo de ti… que la amas….

Tragué saliva sonoramente y me sonroje…-¿y…y si no se lo digo….?

Ella simplemente volverá a ser una muñeca…-dijo shinigami fríamente….sentí un inmenso dolor recorrer mi corazón….-bien soul llevamos bastante tiempo charlando… es hora deque regreses a tu mundo con maka…

Si… es cierto –dije mientras observaba el reloj que había en la sala 3:45 p.m. ¡Por dios los chicos me van a matar! –lo siento shinigami-sama me gustaría seguir charlando pero vea la hora me tengo que ir…

Esta bien soul…adelante…

Disculpe shinigami tengo una ultima duda-dije mientras me detenía a verle a los ojos…- ¿Por qué convirtió a sus hijos en muñecas…?

Eso…creí que lo preguntarías, mas no que te atreverías a…-murmuro mientras me observaba

Perdón, no era mi intención…-dije…pero me interrumpió

Esta bien… te o diré…. Chrona es la hija de mi difunta esposa….ambas fallecieron el mismo día…. Y decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a chrona ya que ella tiene a ese amigo tuyo…Kid esperándole….

¿Kid?, vaya no me lo esperaba de el….-dije- pero que hay de Ragnarock…

Cuando chrona se convirtió en una muñeca, significo que ella no podría estar en El mundo humano sin su humano…. Ragnarock no soportaba estar solo sin su hermana y me pidió que lo convirtiera en muñeca…aunque eso significara que tardeo temprano perderá a su hermana y se quedara encerrado en este mundo….

Vaya…eso es triste…

Lo se…-murmuro con un hilo de tristeza en su voz- bueno soul es mejor que te marches o tus amigos se preocuparan…

Es cierto, gracias shinigami-sama- diciendo esto Salí corriendo de la vieja casa hacia la calle… en ese momento una gran luz me cegó y cuando abrí mis ojos reencontraba nuevamente frente a la tienda de discos de antes y kid y Black apenas salían de de ella… mire el reloj nuevamente… 10:45 a.m.

No entendía que pasaba sin embargo camine hacia ellos y les reclame como si me hubiese quedado todo ese tiempo esperando….

Bien chicos y a donde vamos ahora…-pregunte

A les parece si damos una vuelta por el muelle-dijo kid ansioso

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al muelle

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

SHINIGAMI POV.

Suspire mientras observaba a Ragnarock y Chrona pelear… ambos tenían un futuro esplendido… solo esperaba que ragnarock comprendiera que su pareja, no seria la gran figura de su hermana si no la gran dulzura de Ángela León…

Y que Chrona aceptara al histérico de Kid, que tenían tanto en común….

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Día de playa II**_

_**Verdades, secretos, y Misterios**_

***************

Bueno bueno!!!

Al fin

Capitulo 8

Oh!!! Dios mio!!

*grito de fan girl*

Ok ya me relajo

Me he tardado bastante

Escribiendolo…

Espero sea de su agrado…

**Feliz Navidad Atrasada xD**

**Nota:**

**Visiten mi perfil y lean la ultima parte... es importante....**

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno primero que nada Hola….

Y bienvenidos

Bueno pues estoy muy feliz

Porque después de algún tiempo al fin

Termine Doll….

Pero… ¿Para que echarles a perder el suspenso…?

Mejor los mantendré al margen xD

Sin mas he aquí el capitulo

9 de Doll

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Doll

Capitulo 9.

_Era un oscuro callejón…no podía ver bien su rostro…pero el estaba sobre mi agrediéndome…Papá, Mamá…Alguien…ayuda_

_Sentía como sus manos viajaban libres por mi cuerpo, y apreté con fuerza mis ojos intentando inútilmente de detener mis lágrimas…unas inmensa nauseas me invadieron…y comencé a sollozar… ¿Qué acaso nadie me iba a ayudar?_

_Detente...-Una pequeña voz hablo...-¡¡te he dicho que te detengas!!-Mire por sobre el hombro de mi agresor para saber quien era mi defensor Un pequeño niño tembloroso de albinos cabellos y ojos rubíes…_

_Soul-murmure…mientras mi agresor se levantaba y se abalanzaba sobre el…-¡¡¡¡Soul corre!!!_

_Maka…_

_¡Corre soul! _

_¡MAKA!_

MAKA POV.

Rápidamente abrí mis ojos… ya no estaba en aquel oscuro callejón sola…por el contrario estaba junto con Tsubaky, Liz y Patty, dentro de una tienda apartamental…con un vestido blanco entre mis manos…

¡¿Maka-chan estas bien?!-murmuro tsubaky mientras me tomaba por el hombro, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba temblando…y no era de frió… mejor dicho era de Miedo

Si… estoy bien-murmure mientras sonreía pesadamente…-no te preocupes…en verdad estoy bien solo me dieron nauseas-¿mentí?...Talvez si…tal vez no…pero en verdad sentía nauseas por ese recuerdo…

¿Estas segura maka…? Te vez muy pálida… -murmuro liz mientras me ayudaba a sentarme….

De verdad estoy bien… no es nada de que preocuparse…no moriré tal vez solo sea el cambio de la ciudad al mar…. Solo eso… además no estoy muy acostumbrada a la altitud del mar….

O tal vez….-murmuro patty sonriente-mientras llevaba una mano bajo su barbilla…

¿Tal vez?-murmuraron tsubaky y liz…

Tal vez maka…. ¡este esperando un bebe y no nos dice…!-me quede helada, estaba en completo Shock pero pronto liz me saco de ese estado

¡Es eso cierto maka!-grito liz eufórica-si es así necesitaremos muchas cosas para el bebe y….

¡No!-grite mientras me paraba y movía mis manos como idiota-No eso es imposible….

¿Porque….Maka, que acaso tu y soul no?-murmuro liz- que acaso ustedes no han tenido nada de nada….

Me sonroje y baje mi mirada apenada mientras jugaba con mis manos-Pues yo…este…nosotros…no hemos hecho nada….

Wooo maka pues la verdad me alegro por ustedes-dijo tsubaky mientras sonreía –sabes hay muy pocos chicos o mejor dicho muy pocos varones que respetan la decisión de una chica de no tener relaciones y de respetar su relación…

Si en verdad tienes suerte…-dijo patty feliz-el último novio de mi Onee-Chan era un idiota-patty sonrió alegre….- quiso verle la cara de tonta… Giriko idiota… no onee-chan

Si patty tienes razón…-dijo liz sonriente mientras miraba su reloj horrorizada…- ¡Dios chicas se han dado cuenta de la hora que es…Son las 12:00 p.m. eso significa que solo nos quedan dos horas de compras….!

Todas reímos y seguimos a la histérica de liz por el centro comercial comprando cuanta cosa se pusiera frente a liz y aunque yo me negara rotundamente a comprar liz siempre hacia de las suyas y me obligaba a medirme cuanta ropa se le pusiera frente y decir que solo quería ver como se miraba….y al final me la compraba…aunque medio gusto porque había comprado cosas que talvez a soul le parecieran lindas…

Finalmente dieron la 1: 30 p.m. habíamos regresado al hotel para vestirnos, busque entre las cosas que liz me había comprado y tome un lindo vestido blanco de manga larga, con holanes negros tanto en la falda como en las mangas, unos zapatos negros de tacón, no era muy alto pero lucia bastante bien…Solté mi cabello y me coloque una diadema bastante simpática de holanes negros con una flor del mismo color en mi cabello…estaba lista…

Suspire mientras me observaba en el espejo… y cerraba mis ojos….quería estar relajada y calmada, desde esa tarde había tenido unos recuerdos bastante raros… y me dolía pensar en eso y además por alguna extraña razón cuando patty menciono la palabra bebe miles de imágenes y recuerdos invadieron mi mente…así como unas inmensas ganas de tener un hijo…un hijo de soul….

Pero que idiotes, solo soy una muñeca…. ¿no? Y las muñecas no pueden tener hijos….

Suspire nuevamente mientras me sentaba en la cama y me recostaba un rato mientras tomaba mis piernas entre mis manos…un hijo de soul…Soul….

_*****_

_Soul-fue casi un susurro, el estaba recostado en mis piernas llorando…-Vamos soul no debes de ser tan duro con tu familia…_

_Pero ellos quieren que después de mi cumpleaños me vaya a Alemania…los odio maka…No me quiero separar de ti…_

_Soul debes comprenderlos ellos lo hacen por tu bien…_

_Tú dices eso porque ya eres mayor… y no debes de hacerles caso a tus padres…_

_Te puedo preguntar algo soul…-el asintió con su cabeza- ¿y si nunca me hubieras conocido? En ese caso si te quisieras ir… ¿verdad?_

_Pude sentir como se aferro con fuerza a mi falda y asentía débilmente-si…si me iría siempre he querido ir a Alemania _

_Entonces ve…no te detengas…_

_Pero no me quiero ir sin ti…no te quiero dejarte a ti…maka te quiero…_

_Soul-dije mientras tocaba con suavidad su cabeza-yo también te quiero…sabes ahí algo bueno después de todo… aun faltan unos meses para tu cumpleaños…_

_Y eso que tiene… ¿debería de ponerme más feliz?_

_En realidad debería de ponerte mas alegre…Recuerdas que te dije que me iría a casa…-el asintió mientras me observaba- se supone que en este momento debería de estar tomando el avión a Japón –soul trato de decir algo- pero…cambie mi vuelo hasta después de tu cumpleaños, solo porque quería estar con tigo en ese día…_

_Yo no sabia…-murmuro soul al borde del llanto…era de suponerse que explotara con facilidad ya que era un pequeño de apenas 9 años bueno casi 10…-perdóname maka…_

_No debes de pedir perdón no hiciste nada malo…-gire a todos lados para observar si no había nadie, suspire aliviada mientras me inclinaba y besaba su labios con ternura…-calma…por ti seria capas de dar mi vida…-tenia que cuidar de que nadie se diera cuenta porque, ¿se mira bastante extraño que una chica de 19 años bese a un pequeño de 9 no?_

_Esta bien…-murmuro soul mientras se volvía a recargar en mis piernas…-Maka…en ese caso…volverás a Japón después de mi cumpleaños…_

_Así es…debo de ir a la universidad-sonreí mientras acariciaba sus mejillas-_

_¿Cuando volverás a Londres…cuando nos volveremos a ver…?_

_No lo se…-murmure tristemente…en verdad no lo se…_

_Soul tomo con fuerza mi mano y me miro-Maka…algún día…tú y yo tendremos hijos-lo dijo con tanta determinación y fe…sonreí mientras asentía levemente con mi cabeza…_

_Algún día…Soul…pero antes nos casaremos…_

_¡Esta decidido…algún día serás la señora Evans…!_

_Esta bien soul…-murmure pensando que tal ve después de su cumpleaños no lo volvería a ver porque regresaría a Japón y el tal vez en Alemania se enamorara… Nunca me imagine que en efecto regresaría a Japón…pero no de la manera en que lo hice…Muerta…_

_¡Corre soul…!-lo jalaba de la mano mientras corríamos por aquellos maldito callejones…soul callo al piso se había tropezado… me agache para recogerlo fue entonces cuando vi como aquel hombre se acercaba con la navaja en su mano…_

_¡Estupido niño te matare!-chillo el hombre furioso mientras levantaba su navaja contra soul…solo en cuestión de segundos me interpuse y fue entonces cuando sentí como un liquido tibio salía de mi vientre…-Ma...maldición… _

_El hombre tiro su navaja y salio corriendo mientras murmuraba algo como…¨Esto no debió pasar…estupido niño…¨ mi vista se nublo…pero pude verlo…ahí estaba soul tratando de detener la sangre con sus pequeñas manos…_

_¡Maka, vamos abre los ojos! … ¡MAKA!_

_***********_

¡MAKA!

El que…-dije mientras miraba a todos lados…

Ya llegamos-murmuro tsubaki mientras me sonreía- aquí es baja ya del taxi…

Claro…-dije mientras bajaba del taxi y me paraba frente a un local…observe aquel local un minuto y después sentí como patty me jalaba de la mano, sonreí mientras trataba de olvidar todos esos dolorosos recuerdos…ya que solo eran eso…Dolorosos recuerdos…

Continuara………..

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 9:**_

_**Día de playa III**_

_**Dolorosos Recuerdos 1ra parte.**_

***************

Bueno chicos, chicas y todos aquellos que se me mal decían mentalmente por no continuar ninguna historia la verdad me había tomado un tiempo sabático para la escuela…. Si esa ni yo me la creí….y para pagarles su espera subiré dos capítulos de Doll….

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno lo prometido es deuda…. Y pues he aquí el capitulo 10 de Doll, que no es mas que la continuación del capitulo 9 y que continua con la trilogía de cuatro –válgame la redundancia- de Día de Playa….

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas y disfruten de este su nuevo capitulo de Doll….

* * *

Capitulo 9.

SOUL POV.

Suspire mientras miraba por la ventana del restaurante donde esperábamos a las chicas…la verdad desde que había hablado con shinigami-sama una serie de recuerdos invadieron mi mente y la verdad todos muy dolorosos…aunque claro unos mas que otros…. Sobre todo uno en particular…

Miren ahí vienen las chicas-dijo kid mientras sonreí y meneaba sus manos para indicar nuestra posición en aquel local-¡Chicas aquí!

Liz saludo mientras corría hacia nosotros detrás de ella iba tsubaky y detrás de ella Patty y maka, observe por un momento a maka y después me sonroje se miraba bastante linda y delicada.

Hola-murmuro tímidamente mientras se colocaba delante de mi y me sonreía

Hola…maka…-respondí instantáneamente mientras sonreía, maka tomo asiento a un lado de mí mientras se sonrojaba un poco, trague saliva sonoramente y coloque una mano sobre la de ella tomándola con fuerza….

Ella me miro sonriente y yo le devolví el gesto me sentía tan feliz cerca de ella, quería tenerla cerca de mi todo el tiempo….no deseaba perderla no otra vez….

No de nuevo…

**********

_Vamos-susurre con temor-¡maka no! – sentía que estaba apunto de llorar, sin embargo ya lo estaba asiendo las lagrimas fluían libres por mis ojos-Vamos abre tus ojos… No me dejes solo…_

_So…soul... ¿estas bien…?-susurro casi con un hilo de voz_

_Eso no importa…tu…tu…ocupamos ayuda-dije mientras trataba de detener la sangre inútilmente con mis entonces pequeñas manos_

_Me alegro-murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos por ultima vez..._

_¡Maka no me dejes!-grite llorando _

_¡¡¡¡¡Maka!!!!_

*****************

Maka…-balbucee mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la mano…

Dime -dijo mientras me miraba preocupada, gire la vista nervioso y note como aun seguíamos en el restaurante, me pare nervioso y salí de ahí tan rápidamente, ¿Por qué? ni yo mismo sabía la respuesta.

Escuche la voz de kid y Black a lo lejos pero aun así continué corriendo, no me detuve salí del restaurante y seguí corriendo como si mi vida se fuera en eso… como si eso dependiera mi futuro…como siempre lo había hecho…huía, huía de mi pasado, de mi presente de mi futuro….

Me detuve en seco cuando sentí que el corazón se me salía y comenzaba a llorar como un niño pequeño, respire profundo y mire a mi alrededor….estaba cerca del hotel… y la verdad bastante lejos del restaurante, respire hondo y comencé a caminar en dirección al hotel seria mejor que me fuera a el que regresar al restaurante y decir una mentira… ¿Qué diría? `` Lo siento el lugar me sofoco ´´

Negué levemente con la cabeza mientras continuaba mi trayecto hasta llegar al hotel y subir al cuarto, abrí la puerta de golpe y entre en este tirándome en la cama y cerrando los ojos-Maka- murmure su nombre en voz baja y cerré mis ojos….-yo… te amo…-termine por decir y también de darme cuenta de que era un chico patético… ¡Por que demonios no era capaz de decirlo en su cara y de amarla como quería…! Apreté con aun más fuerza mis ojos y luego me quede dormido…

*****************

_Maka…-solloce mientras miraba su cuerpo inerte en el piso y me aferraba del pantalón mi hermano mayor-¡maka! _

_Vamos soul…volvamos a casa ya no podemos hacer nada-mi hermano observo a los policías y después a mi...- ¿que viniste hacer aquí soul…?_

_Yo…yo-estaba tan asustado y aun lloraba- vine a buscar a maka-no pude terminar estaba llorando… mi hermano me miro con ternura y después me abrazo…nunca volvería a ver a maka…nunca mas…o eso pensaba yo..._

_************_

Nunca volvería a tenerla cerca, abrazarla, besarla…aun podía sentir su suave aroma bajo mi nariz, lavanda…el perfume que le había comprado hace algunos días…esperen ¡hace algunos días!

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y alce un poco mi vista, ahí estaba maka acariciando mi cabeza, le mire y le sonreí mientras ocultaba mi rostro en sus piernas suspire profundo.

Maka…-murmure mientras me estiraba un poco y me incorporaba, mire el reloj de reojo 5:30 p.m. – se supone que regresarían a las 10: 00 p.m. porque estas aquí tan temprano…

Black star me trajo, le dije que no tenia caso estar yo sola ahí.

Ya veo-dije mientras me paraba de la cama – y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

¿Intuición?-dijo sonriente maka- soul… te preocupa algo... ¿soul?

Guarde silencio por unos momentos y suspire pesadamente mientras me sentaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura mientras que escondía mi rostro en su cuello-no…solo he tenido malos recuerdos….es solo eso…

Que extraño yo igual…-susurro maka mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la mía- pero solo son malos y dolorosos recuerdos que no valen la pena ya

Mire a maka un minuto, la tome de los hombros para girarla y hacerla que me mirara un momento, le sonreí tiernamente un instante y después la abrase… tenia tantas ganas de tenerla cerca de mi de no separarme de ella…tantas ganas de decirle te amo… y no podía el miedo me paralizaba.

Maka, yo-tartamudee un poco y suspire, no podía decírselo ahora, no, debía esperar, me acerque a sus labios tímidamente y deposite un beso en ellos, me separe lentamente de el rostro de maka y la mire, estaba sonrojada casi como un tomate…es mas este quedaba pálido ante ella…sonreí- vamos maka demos un paseo…

Maka asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y me seguía fuera del cuarto…cerré la puerta detrás de mi tratando de olvidar todos esos malos y dolorosos recuerdos que me habían invadido durante el día, ya que solamente eran eso, viejos y malos recuerdos… muy malos…. Por ahora solo debo preocuparme una cosa….como decirle a maka lo mucho que la amo….

Continuara………..

* * *

_**Doll**_

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_**Día de playa III**_

_**Dolorosos Recuerdos 2da parte.**_

***************

Bueno pues este fue el capitulo 10 que no es mas que una continuación del capitulo 9, espero que estuvieran felices al leerlo como yo al escribirlo xD

Ya casi vamos a la mitad chicos…. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo…Padre… les aseguro que les gustara bastante….

Y por cierto lamento tanto el haberme tardado…pero ya saben la escuela, la obligaciones familiares .etc….

Les gusto!?.......Si, no, pasable???........Coméntenlo!!!!

Rewiews!!!! Porfis!!!

~~~MakaAlbanEater//Evans~~~~CAMBIO~~~~


End file.
